Violet
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Ellie has always been different, but when she meets someone who's even more different then her she's intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the television series The Gates. This is for my own entertainment.

Violet

Chapter One

Ellie held her head high as she walked down the street in The Gates. She felt confident for the first time in a while, she thought she would fit in well here. After all the people here were different, something she hadn't experienced for several years. Stopping short of a dark bench she scanned the scenery ahead. The flowers looked so beautiful to her violet eyes. Something that she'd inherited from her mother, one of the reasons that they moved in the first place.

She sat on the bench leaning as far back as she could. Her shoulders were stiff from being in the car for so long. When the moving truck got there she decided she'd take a walk around the neighborhood to grow more accustomed to it. Turned out the school was only a few blocks from her house meaning she could just walk. "I think I'm going to like it here." Softly fell from her lips as she observed the people that were around her. They all looked genuinely happy. It was so different compared to the subdivision she lived in beforehand, everyone there put on a mask. Here it just seemed so…right.

"Eleanor." A woman with red hair spoke firmly a few feet away. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot. The green t-shirt she wore looked like it had been drenched in sweat. At least she had no shame.

"Mother." Ellie spoke curtly getting up from the bench. Brushing off the non-existent dirt from her floral sundress she went to where her mother Teresa stood.

"You ran off and didn't even bother telling your father and I where you were going. He sent me to come find you."

"Sorry about that I was just…curious about the neighborhood." She could read her mother's body language, which said frustrated and worried. Ellie always managed to forget that her parents weren't entirely comfortable with her going places alone. It was okay for Oliver to do it, but not her. Probably because she was a girl.

Rolling her eyes she began walking in the direction of their new home. "Don't roll your eyes at me Eleanor, I already have enough trouble dealing with Oliver and his rebelliousness."

"I'm not rebelling Mom, I'm just being adventurous." With that her shoulder slammed into what felt like a brick wall. It was a person though.

"Watch where you're going," he growled turning his back to her and stalking away down the sidewalk.

"I could say the same for you." She mumbled glancing ahead to where Teresa continued walking. Putting a little more pep into her step she went racing ahead so she could be caught up to her mother.

"God Elle, sometimes I think you have ADD." Oliver said pointedly grabbing a box from the truck.

"Ellie," she corrected resisting the urge to stomp on his foot. Brothers were so annoying, especially older ones. Taking one of the smaller boxes she followed him into the house. It may have looked a little smaller compared to some on the outside, but on the inside it was huge. The hardwood floors were through the entire house or at least what her eyes could see. "Dad, are you sure we can afford this?" Ellie questioned readjusting her grip on the cardboard.

Her father Brandon came out of what she assumed was the kitchen. His black hair was now messy and worn compared to when they got here and it was slicked back nicely. "Yes Ellie, I'm quite positive. Besides I've had a talk with the Gates owner anyways. Everything is fine."

"If you say so." She smiled observing him further. Pursing her lips she paused for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak when her father spoke exactly what she was going to ask. The man was practically telepathic.

"Upstairs next to Oliver's room."

Nodding she escorted herself upstairs looking closely at the house along the way. The walls were a god-awful tope color. Couldn't her parents at least choose a decent palette if they were going to be living here for a long time? Passing her brother's room she found hers. Her full sized mattress was flush with the wall and the vanity sat in the corner, otherwise all that laid in her room were boxes. The walls were white; at least they weren't adorned in that tope paint.

Sitting down the box on the mattress she went to go unload more from the truck when she stopped in front of the mirror. Her raven hair hung in long cascading waves down her back. The violet eyes she possessed seemed to be lackluster, but hopefully they would brighten as the week went on. Being in any unfamiliar place, or being stuck as the new kid always took its toll on her self-esteem. Not even her ability could make her feel more cheerful, the only person she had to get through the school day with was Oliver and he hardly had any trouble making friends. He'd always been a social butterfly unlike her.

"You gonna help finish unpacking?" The eldest Droves child asked from the door. His black hair seriously needed to get cut. He was starting to look like a homeless person with the way he kept his hair. The plaid shirt he wore was drenched in his sweat no doubt. That was always her favorite shirt if she was ever to steal one from his closet.

"I'm coming." She hustled out of the room after him.

By mid afternoon they had finished dragging all of the boxes into the house, shortly after came the furniture. For the next two days all they seemed to do was unpack and paint.

Then it was there the first day of school. Not literally the first day of course, it was just the first day in a new school. It was always the most unsettling day for Ellie new people and a new place. The place she could deal with, she just wasn't so sure about the people.

She sat in front of her vanity running a brush through her thick locks. What should she do with her hair? First impressions were sadly everything in the modern world. She didn't plan on blowing it since she would be in this community for a while. After sitting for a few minutes she decided to straighten her hair to compliment her plain t-shirt and jeans. This was the one thing she felt extremely comfortable in, so if she was comfortable therefore she was confident. It was more of win win situation in her mind, something she always found effective.

Going downstairs for breakfast she ate a piece of toast finding that her appetite was miniscule for her nerves were in slight disarray. "Are you not hungry dear?" Teresa asked looking up from her cup of coffee. Her violet eyes practically sparkled behind her glasses. She obviously hadn't put her contacts in yet.

"Not really."

Oliver came in the kitchen his hair was slicked back. He was pulling out the big guns for this school; he wanted to impress some people obviously. "Ready to go to school?" He spun the keys around on his finger and his bag was swung over his shoulder.

"Have a good day at school guys." Her smile was beaming. This move was going to be for the best. Everyone already seemed to be meshing well.

Getting into Oliver's jeep she fell silent. Today she didn't want to walk to school. She had to get a feel for it first.

Ellie secured her bag and went walking into the high school with her brother. The office was buzzing with energy and their schedules were deposited to them immediately. Her first class of the day was a science lab. The one thing she hated more then math was science.

The looks she received as she entered the classroom were miniscule. Mr. Brooks sat her in the middle of the room next to a boy named Lukas. The more she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye she recognized that he was the one that she ran into yesterday. "Is there a reason you keep looking at me?" He mumbled under his breath so that only she could hear.

She'd been ignoring the chemistry lesson for most of the class anyways, might as well throw this first day out the window. "I thought I recognized you." She spoke softly sitting her pencil on top of her notebook. The sporadic notes were unclear seeing as she jotted them down as quick as possible. This teacher moved quick, but she was pretty caught up with this before she moved so she wasn't extremely worried.

"Yeah, you're the one that ran into me yesterday. I'd recognize your awful perfume anywhere."

Her body stiffened at his words. "Excuse me?"

**A/N: As I was watching the Gates I honestly found some of (not all of) the characters to have interesting aspects. I don't feel like I know enough about any of the characters to write them true to the show, but as the show progresses I'll try my best to get their characters down. That's why I'm writing about Ellie. :) I'm still at odds about how I feel about certain characters in the show, but that comes with any of them honestly. **

**I haven't written in third person in forever, I hope it doesn't show too much. haha**

**So good idea or bad idea? Also because I'm curious who's everyones favorite character thus far? **

**I'd love to know your thoughts or what you think I can do to improve this story, it would mean a lot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Gates characters and so forth.

Violet

Chapter Two

Ellie bit on her tongue to avoid snapping. It was a habit that she had inherited from her mother like she had with so many other things. Trying to keep her cool she laced her fingers together and inhaled slowly. The bell sounded off through the classroom, and she abruptly stood up blocking the exit to the isle. "Firstly you should watch where you're going. Secondly learn how to count, I didn't move here yesterday. Last, you don't know me so get a fucking clue, don't be such an asshole."

She swore she saw his eyes flash golden under the dim lighting of the classroom. She exited swiftly leaving him standing there. The bathroom was the closest thing to her as she exited. Entering she stood at the sink breathing deeply. No need to lose her cool, she just started here. A bad reputation was not exactly what she wanted her first day. Her pupils were dilated, apparently calming down wasn't going so well. Turning on the faucet to the white porcelain she gathered some water in her hands splashing a small amount on her face. Taking some paper towels from the dispenser she wiped off her face returning to the mirror. Her eyes were back to the plain violet they normally were.

The next few periods before lunch seemed to drag on to Ellie as she shuffled her way across the high school. She remained relatively unknown and kept to herself until her brother sat with her at lunch. "So what do you think of this new school Elle?"

Silence greeted him as she picked at the food on her tray. Poking at the bland peas she put a few into her mouth finally staring over to Oliver. "You like it that so much that you didn't correct me so I see."

"Yep, that much." She bared a small smile to him. "What do you think of it?"

He took a bite of the breaded chicken that she had declined in the lunch line. "It's not too bad, I hope we can stay here longer then we did the last school."

"I'm sorry I screwed up Oliver." Her voice was soft as she stared down to her lap. Her appetite had disappeared even more so since this morning.

"Look it's not your fault that douche bag left you to get caught. I thought…" he paused trying to find the right words. "I thought since Chase was my best friend he would be a good influence to you, not influence you to use your ability for the wrong things."

"Well he had the same ability, I don't know why he left me out to dry. Other then the fact that I was the one girl who told him no." Sitting down the silverware she peered to her brother who seemed to be having an inner battle at this conversation. Talking about Chase always boiled his blood, he felt guilty enough with the fact that his best friend had tried to force himself on her. She didn't blame him though. The constant questioning is why they moved. She had been the entire reason.

Nudging his shoulder she put a real smile on this time. "Seriously Oliver calm down before something we're both going to regret happens." He blinked his eyes peering over to her.

"Sorry Ellie."

"Hey Oliver, care to join us?" A girl with wild brown hair questioned sliding in next to him at the table. Her brown eyes met Ellie's almost as if she was claiming her territory. Oliver looked over questioning his sister with his eyes. They tended to know what the other was thinking a good majority of the time. Nodding she decided it was time to escort herself out of the cafeteria.

Taking her tray she dumped her almost untouched food into the trashcan. Wandering out in the hallway she made her way to the library, which had to be the biggest room in the school apart from the auditorium. Sitting in one of the large chairs she became lost in her thoughts. Maybe this move wasn't going to be as great as she thought, after all there were rules here unlike in the other communities she had lived in. She never had to withstand doing things within a certain perimeter besides school.

* * *

"Can I take a run?" Ellie asked putting a few bites of dinner into her mouth. She stared pointedly at her parents. For the rest of the day she had been quiet. Her thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her; she couldn't take sitting around much more.

Teresa and Brandon stared at their youngest apparently startled by her question. "Only if your brother goes." Brandon said cutting the silence that fell over the dinner table.

Oliver stared to his sister then to their father. "Why do I have to go?"

"You know why."

_So in other wards they don't trust me to go running by myself. _Ellie thought pushing her plate away from herself. "Forget it Oliver."

Getting up from the table she went to her room shutting the door behind herself. The window loomed next to her. Tapping her fingers across her furniture she bit her lip. Pacing back and forth she finally turned to the window throwing it open. "I know I shouldn't do this," she whispered looking at the sunset in the distance. Twirling a key card in her hand she put it into the pocket of her shorts.

Sitting on the windowsill she placed a foot delicately on one of the thick branches of the tree. Working her way to the core she climbed down it stealthily. Briskly she walked down the sidewalk anxious that her parents would catch her in the act of disobeying them. This is the first time she'd done such a thing in a long time.

Exiting one of the several side gates entrances she found herself staring at the woods. Balancing her weight between her feet she hesitantly began running. She ripped out the ponytail that was secured in her hair feeling tears well in her eyes. She stopped, deciding she would disobey her parents fully. Pulling off her clothes she concentrated on what exactly she wanted to be in that moment.

The woods shifted around her their colors blurring to black and white through her eyes. She began to run, as fast as the legs she stole from an animal would take her.

Running always freed Ellie's mind, and tonight was no exception. She had shifted into a deer, which wasn't one of her usual forms, but a cat just didn't sound appealing tonight. When her keen ears picked up the sound of pursuit she sped her pace, she wasn't about ready to get shot or eaten. She should have went running with Oliver, he would have made sure she was safe. Well actually he would have kept her company more then protected her. She had the ability to protect herself regardless.

The paws scurried even faster behind her. Trying to keep herself from panicking in any form she looked for her exit. She waited until she saw her opportunity to jump, taken deer can jump, but she was looking for the opportunity to change. A low branch presented itself to her and she leapt into the air changing into her sleek cat form.

The wolf growled at her, and she let a hiss slip through her pointed teeth. _Stupid thing._ Whispered across her mind as she walked across the branch feeling the wolf's eyes on her. A bird landed on the next branch over. Seeing the abnormally colored eyes on it she immediately knew it was Oliver. Ellie eyed him knowing she'd been caught; hopefully it was just her brother that knew she wasn't home. She would be in deep trouble if her parents found out.

Finding that the wolf had left her alone she returned to her clothing quickly getting dressed. Oliver landed on her shoulder. "I see you came straight from home." She said letting her eyes adjust to the dark night where the even darker trees loomed over her. She knew he couldn't respond so she continued speaking. "Thanks for seeing if I was alright. I know I've been weird all day, I don't even know why I have been. Shouldn't I be happy about this move? Well I mean I am happy about this move, but I feel like Mom and Dad don't trust me anymore. They make me feel like a child. I'm almost eighteen when will they start acting like I am that age?" Reaching the edge of the wood she retrieved the key from her pocket swiping it to permit access. "Oliver, do you think they'll ever forgive me for my screw up?"

Ellie knew an answer wouldn't be returned to her until they were back at the house. She could only hope that sometime in the near future they would forgive her.

**A/N: So I know it takes me a bit to update on any of my stories really, and I'm sorry about that. Work tends to keep me busy, I always seem to be doing that nowadays. That's life though.**

** What'd you think so far? What do you think could be fixed or revised at this point? Otherwise what are your thoughts on the progression The Gates show is making. It's starting to grow on me much more. I was still iffy the first couple of episodes, but now I really like it. :)**

**Anyways I'd like to know your thoughts and what you think can be improved. Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate it! **


End file.
